justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Want U Back
( ) (DLC) |artist = ft. |year = 2012 |dlc = December 25, 2012 (JD4) November 25, 2014 (2015) |difficulty = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Teal |gc = Red |lc = Mint Green |pictos = 114 |audio = |nowc = WantUBack}} "Want U Back" by featuring is featured on , where it appears on-disc for the Wii U, and as a downloadable track for all other systems. The track later reappeared as a downloadable track in , before appearing in and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short magenta hair in a bob, turquoise pants, aqua platform booties with yellow bows on them, and a multi-colored poncho, which is pink, neon blue, and yellow. Background The dancer is standing on a checker-style platform with different shades of red. A large red spotlight shines in the background. Photographs of the dancer ruining various dance routines in the same game also rain down, including those of Good Feeling, We No Speak Americano, and Cercavo Amore. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Lift your right arm and leg, and point your right hand to the right. Gold Move 4: 'Put your hands beside your head and spin your head in a circle. This is the final move of the routine. Want U Back GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Want U Back GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 Wantubackgm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 ''in-game. Wantubackgm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game. Appearances in Mashups Want U Back ''appears in the following Mashup: *Want To Want Me'' Dance Quests Just Dance 4 Note that these Dance Quests are only available on the Wii U. * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Poser" Dance style * Get GOOD when "I want you back" is sung Just Dance 2016 Want U Back appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Unicorn Trivia *''Want U Back'' is the first song by Cher Lloyd in the series. *Throughout the dance, there are pictures of the dancer ruining pictures of other routines, in a manner commonly known as "photo-bombing". The routines are: ** Maneater ** Rock Lobster ** Superstition ** Good Feeling ** We No Speak Americano ** Cercavo Amore ** Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) *''Want U Back'' is the second routine in which images of past dancers appear, after Teenage Dream. *This dance was played in Cher Lloyd's music video for Oath. *In the picture where the dancer ruins Cercavo Amore, it is only seen in the last chorus way back in the background. **The picture looks like the dancer is kissing the hand of the dancer of Cercavo Amore. *In the downloadable version of Want U Back on , the line "So I needed to upgrade" was misinterpreted as "'''Thought I needed to upgrade". This was not the case for the Wii U version and the error was fixed in all future renditions since . *In the Wii U version of the routine, the final lyric of the song reads "Just sound like a helicopter/Brrrrrrrrrr...". However, in other versions, it reads, "Does this sound like a helicopter?/Brrrrrrrrrr...". **On all the successive games, the lyric is shown as "Just sound like a helicopter/Brrrrrrrrrr..." for all consoles. *On , for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 (camera), fewer moves are counted for than on . *''Want U Back'' is the only routine from that was featured on without also being featured in . *''Want U Back'' is also the only routine from that was exclusive to the Wii U that was available in other consoles. **It is also the only one to return as a downloadable track in a future game. *There are two types of the fourth gold move in the pictograms in the files, the one with the arrow and the one without the arrow. **The one without the arrow would be a beta element. *There is a glitch whenever the song is present in a Just Sweat mode; whenever the player plays the song, no calories will be counted for. The sweat bar on the top will still be taken in account, however. This is the also the case with Domino. Gallery Game Files wantuback.jpg|''Want U Back'' Wantubackdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach WantUBack_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach wantuback_cover@2x.jpg| cover 411.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200411.png|Golden avatar 300411.png|Diamond avatar wub.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots WantUBackinactive.png|''Want U Back'' on the menu (Wii U) WantUBackactive.png| cover Wantuback jd4 coachmenu wiiu.png| coach selection screen (Wii U) Promotional Images wantubackpic.jpg|Promotional gameplay ( ) screenlg8.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 ( ) Screenshot.just-dance-2015.1920x1080.2014-11-28.155.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 ( ) Beta Elements Want U Back Beta GM.png|Beta version of the pictogram for Gold Move 4 Others wantuback easteregg 1.png|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' and Rock Lobster in the background wantuback easteregg 2.png|''Superstition'' and Maneater in the background wantuback easteregg 3.png|''Good Feeling'' and We No Speak Americano in the background wantuback easteregg 4.png|''Cercavo Amore'' in the background WantYouBackDLC2015.jpg|No GUI Want U Back in oath.png|''Want U Back'' s appearance in the music video for Oath Wantuback high heel glitch.PNG|High heel glitch Videos Official Music Video Cher Lloyd - Want U Back ft. Astro Gameplays 5☆ stars - Want U Back - Just Dance 4 - Wii U Want U Back - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2015 - Want U Back 5* Stars Gameplay (Cher Lloyd) Want U Back - Just Dance 2016 Want U Back - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Want U Back References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs by Cher Lloyd Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Recycled DLCs